Fin
by Akatsuki-Deidara-senpai
Summary: La muerte de un heroe, un ultimo adios, dos tumbas juntas, dos almas unidas, miles de corazones llorando...


* * *

Todos llegaban de diversas aldeas, de diversos países, todos desconocidos para todos, pocos amigos y casi ningún familiar entre si…pero todos tenían algo en común, una persona.

Esa persona que en unos momentos se encontraría bajo la tierra, una persona que con su partida logro hacer que el cielo llorase, que el corazón mas fuerte se ablandara, que el mas cruel sufriera, que el mas frió sintiera un calor dentro de si que lo quemaba, el había logrado eso en muerte, mil cosas mas en vida.

Su vida había sido una basura, todos le odiaban, todos lo despreciaron, sus vínculos se habían marchitado, su corazón se había destrozado, sus piernas el peso que su corazón cargaba ya no podían soportar…y cayo.

Pero en algún momento, con una sonrisa de un ángel, había comenzado a caminar, había encontrado la forma de reparar aquellos vínculos, había sanado su corazón, había sido querido por todos, pero esa sonrisa…quizás llego tarde.

En su lecho de muerte, todos le amaron por su heroica forma de morir, salvando la aldea donde nació de si mismo, del monstruo que le gobernó por tanto tiempo, había dado su vida al igual que su padre…

Esa familia estaba llena de héroes, ahora todos lo notaban, pero nadie quiso verlo antes, aunque siempre estuvo a la vista, el héroe mas importante ahora estaba muerto…el Dios en vida, quien con una sonrisa llenaba un corazón de dicha, quien había logrado mil milagros…murió.

Los clanes mas prestigiosos, las personas mas fuertes y valientes, los reyes y pobres, todos juntos, sin conocerse, sin hablarse, sin intercambiar una mirada, sin dejar de soltar lagrimas, sin decir ninguna palabra, todos estaban reunidos, por una persona, la persona que les ayudo en todo momento, la persona que los salvo de la oscuridad, la persona que tanto querían incluso el que antes lo negaba, pero su presencia ahí lo afirmaba, todos tenían algo en común: le habían conocido.

Todos lloraban como si su vida acabara, porque así era, una parte de ellos había muerto, una parte de ellos no volvería por mucho que lo intentaran, una parte de ellos dijo adiós en un instante, de la nada, de repente, y…se fue.

Solo alguien no estaba ahí junto a ellos, no estaba reunido ahí para ver por ultima vez a quien amo, no estaba ahí…porque junto con el dijo adiós. El dolor de su corazón al verle ir frente a sus orbes le desgarro, y no soporto…murió a su lado, dijo adiós a la existencia junto a el, pero a nadie le importaba…solo el otro.

Esa persona que no soporto, fue reconocido en vida como un héroe, como un ser magnifico, sin ni siquiera serlo, el no valía nada y en el fondo lo sabia, en el fondo lo aceptaba, pero nadie se dio cuenta…junto a el, nadie.

El adiós a ambos mataba, el adiós a uno te destrozaba, el adiós a otro se ignoraba. Dos tumbas fueron cavadas ese día, usa con mil personas y otra con ninguna, una con mil flores y otra con tierra humedecida, uno aclamado como un salvador en vida y el otro, rechazado hasta su muerte. Un traidor y un héroe juntos, con tumbas juntas, con cuerpos juntos, con corazón unidos, con manos entrelazadas en la otra vida y sus labios sin separarse.

Habían muerto los dos, dolía, te quemaba, te llenaba de dolor, todos sabían que pudieron hacer algo, pero no lo hicieron, aun se culpaban, pero el culpable ya muerto estaba, con un cuerpo carcomido y devorado por buitres, quien había liberado al verdadero monstruo, quien lo manipulo para que atacara a la aldea de quien el tanto quiso. Aquel monstruo se dejo morir después de matar a quien quiso, aquella persona fue asesinada antes por el, en venganza, pero dos había perdido la vida, dos ya nunca volverían, sus almas ya no estaban en la tierra, dos almas estaba arriba, cuando una debió ir abajo. Miles de personas, diferentes aldea, ideas, países, corazones, vidas…pero el mismo sentimiento, tristeza…

Los nombres de aquellas tumbas nunca serian olvidados, siempre venerados y recordados…Naruto Uzumaki, sexto hokage y Sasuke Uchiha, el traidor de Konoha, muertos en un ataque de Kyuubi obligado por Orochimaru, ya fallecido…  
Pero un rayo de luz aun vivía en el cielo, iluminando ambas tumbas…una sonrisa se pudo ver en el rostro del rubio junto al moreno, Naruto y Sasuke…la despedida más bella del mundo…


End file.
